


[PODFIC] Unabashed

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Content, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Sex, I could add more descriptive smut tags but it would take too long, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Undercover Missions, lots of sex honestly, shits real hot tho- trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Sciencefictioness' Summary:"'Not that I ain’t happy about where this is going, but I’m a fuckin’ mess. You don’t want me wash up first? And I still ain’t got your name, beautiful.'Hanzo pulls the tie from his hair, letting it fall loose around his face and spill over his shoulders. Jesse slides a hand up his side and tangles his fingers in it, like he can’t quite help himself.Behind enemy lines, playing a perilous game, and still Jesse is losing himself, his world realigning with Hanzo at its center.Hanzo preens under the attention, powerful like he only ever is with someone underneath him.Begging, or bleeding, or calling his name."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, some background Genji shipping
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	[PODFIC] Unabashed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unabashed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710409) by [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [sciencfictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness) ♡

Total Length: 05:24:32

Play/Download via [ Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Qk0lW9IoG4-nCuz3YZyZHd6bOkh3IZat?usp=sharing)

Listen on [ tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/tagged/Unabashed)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
